


A Taste of Ice

by selinakyle47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a detour while Horcrux-hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FFN.

It was a sign, Harry insisted. Finding that strand of white blond hair on his jacket was just the stroke of luck they needed. His friends however, were not as confident as he was.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Harry,” Hermione said doubtfully as she frowned down at his upturned palm, the strand nearly invisible against his skin. It was clear that their escape from Gringotts was fresh in her mind. Behind her, Ron shot him an uncertain look and shrugged his shoulders in resignation, prepared to give up on the plan. But Harry wasn’t done with her yet.

“I need you, Hermione. You’re the only one who can get around those security charms in Hogsmeade,” he pleaded with her. “And you know I’m rubbish at Potions.”

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. Nonetheless, her cheeks turned rosy and her eyes glowed at his words of praise. After a few moments, she said thoughtfully, “I suppose I still have some ingredients left over.” She picked up the lone strand, twirling it between her fingers as her brows knitted together in concentration. No doubt she was already going over the books in her possession, trying to determine which ones would be most useful. Harry was sure she’d come up with the solution in no time.

Harry flashed Ron a triumphant grin. He only hoped that it would be this easy to get inside Hogwarts.

And to his surprise it was. He passed through Hogsmeade unchallenged. The Death Eaters guarding the entrance to the castle barely paid him any attention even though he was sure his pounding heartbeat would give him away. Even the students scattered at the sight of him. Harry was beginning to relax, thinking he’d be able to complete his task, when a shout from behind froze him in his tracks.

* * *

 

Pansy was not in the best of moods. After much cajoling on her part Draco had finally promised to spend the evening with her. However he was, much to her irritation, nowhere to be found. She was about to give up and return to the common room when she spied a flash of white-blond hair turning the corner ahead of her. Breathing a sigh of relief that the evening wasn’t wasted, she rushed forward to catch up with him.

“There you are, Draco!” He stopped but didn’t turn around at the sound of her voice. Annoyed, Pansy marched ahead to plant herself in front of him and block his path. “Did you forget?” she demanded, a frown creasing her forehead as she took in his paler than usual appearance.

“Of course not,” he replied slowly, his eyes darting to the side as if seeking an escape. Lovely, she thought. He did forget, the bugger. Still, Pansy had him now and she wasn’t about to let him go. So she shifted closer until her breasts were barely brushing against his chest and smiled up at him.

Strangely, this only served to agitate Draco even more. Fearing that he was going to come up with an excuse to avoid her again, Pansy hooked her arm around his and began to drag him down the hall. “Well come on, then. We only have an hour before Macmillan comes down for his nightly bath.”

“But—” Draco protested, his head twisting around wildly as if he were looking for something to save him. Pansy simply ignored his attempts to pull away. “You promised,” she said in a pouting tone, keeping a firm grip on him until they reached the prefects’ bathroom. After giving the password the door opened for her and Pansy quickly shoved Draco through.

She dropped his arm once they were inside. “Alone at last,” she sighed rapturously as she strolled to the edge of the huge bathtub. Pansy bent down and turned the taps on, the heavy scent of lilacs filling the room. With a sidelong glance at Draco – who was tugging on his fringe and pointedly avoiding looking at her – she straightened up and shrugged off her school robe, leaving it pooled around her feet. She finally provoked a reaction out of him when she reached the third button on her shirt.

“Wh- What are you do- doing?” he stuttered in embarrassment as he directed his gaze at the spot on the wall just above her head.

Pansy frowned. She’d had enough of his idiotic behavior tonight. “Really, Draco,” she said peevishly as she tossed the shirt to the side and began to tug her skirt down. “You need to stop spending so much time with Crabbe and Goyle. They’re starting to rub off on you.”

She didn’t bother with the undergarments tonight and his soft gasp was the reason why. Lips curling into a smirk, she stepped down into the tub and let the warm water engulf her.

* * *

 

This was definitely a bad situation, Harry thought frantically. He only had an hour until the potion wore off and he didn’t have time for whatever plans Pansy had for Draco. He was in the midst of trying to come up with a decent excuse for his departure when he heard the soft rustle of clothing. He looked up, drawn by the noise, and found that he couldn’t look away, not even when the creamy skin of her stomach came into view. He swallowed thickly, running his hand through his hair as more of her body was bared to him.

He had never thought of Pansy as more than a snotty bitch, barely worth a second thought despite all the snide comments she’d aimed at him. He didn’t realize there was more to her, specifically the lush curves and smooth skin hidden beneath her expensive clothes.

“Draco!”

The sharp tone of her voice cut through his jumbled thoughts. Startled, he raised his eyes and found her staring strangely at him.

“Why are you just standing there? Really, Draco. You haven’t been the same since you came back from Easter holidays.” Pansy was leaning back against the tile, her arms splayed along the edge of the tub on either side of her. Harry could make out the shape of her breasts just below the water’s surface, her nipples tight and stiff, begging to be fondled.

“It’s too bad Potter and his friends managed to escape,” she said as she shut her eyes. A nasty smile flickered across her face. She snickered and Harry suddenly went still at her next words. “At least that house-elf got what it deserved.”

White-hot rage surged through him, burning away all any thoughts of Horcruxes until there was nothing left but the desire to make Pansy pay for her comments. In the most humiliating way he could think of.

With slow, deliberate movements, Harry undressed, his angry gaze leveled at her as she continued to soak peacefully in the water, unaware of the danger she was in.

“Why don’t you crawl over here and give me a bit of…encouragement.” Harry did his best impression of Draco’s hated sneer and made a show of stroking himself.

“How vulgar.” Pansy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless glided through the water to reach him. She crawled out of the bathtub, water dripping from her as she knelt in front of him. Pansy leaned forward, slowly taking him into her mouth. Harry groaned at the sensation of her lips wrapping tightly around him, the slow swirl of her tongue against the head of his cock. And when she sucked hard on him he couldn’t help the way his hips jerked roughly, sending his cock deeper down her throat.

“Mmpf!” Pansy made a slight gagging sound as she backed away, letting him slip out of her mouth. “Be careful, Draco!”

“Sorry,” he said tightly. “I guess I was a little too eager.”

Her eyes gleamed in satisfaction at his words. “That’s alright,” she purred, placing a soft kiss on the tip. “I like making you lose control.” She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, teasing his balls with light flicks of her tongue before coming back up to swallow him down to the root.

Harry groaned, burying his fingers in her thick, glossy hair. Fuck, she was good. Heat was beginning to overtake the anger that churned in his gut; it would’ve been easy to just let go and lose himself in her body. To forget why he was here. But he couldn’t afford that.

Tightening his grip on her hair, Harry began to move her head back and forth, controlling the smooth glide of her lips over his cock. To his surprise, Pansy didn’t seem to mind his rough handling of her. In fact, she seemed to be getting off on it. He noticed how her hand drifted from his thigh down to the dark curls between her legs and smiled darkly to himself. The fact that Pansy was enjoying herself with him (even in Draco’s body) felt immensely satisfying.

However, Harry had something more in mind, despite the attraction of her warm, pliant mouth. He pulled her off him, watching as confusion flicked across her face. “What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” he replied as he moved away from her. He sat down on the steps leading into the marble tub and beckoned to her imperiously, just as he imagined Draco might do. “Come over and fuck me.”

Again he was surprised by her reaction; she only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before making her way to him on her hands and knees. She positioned herself above him, grasping his stiff cock in one hand and guiding him into her cunt until he was buried deep inside her. “Yes, oh yes,” Pansy moaned, fingers digging half-moons into his shoulder as she rocked back and forth.

Harry leaned back on his elbows and watched with intense fascination as she worked herself into a frenzy above him, her breasts swaying alluringly with each shift of her hips. He was sorely tempted to tell her his secret. Would she pull away from him in disgust? Or was she so lost in her lust that she’d permit a half-blood like him to fuck her?

She did look incredible, Harry admitted to himself, with her eyes shut and her lips parted as she mewled in pleasure. Felt incredible too, with her tight, wet heat surrounding him. He reached for her in spite of himself, hands wrapping around her waist as he began to pull her down to him, his hips slamming hard into hers. Sliding one hand across her back, Harry cupped her arse, liking the way her curves fit against his palm. He bent his head, captured a taut nipple with his mouth, and sucked hard, feeling her shudder above him. From her increasingly desperate movements he could tell that she was close now. Lucky for her so was he.

Harry suddenly flipped her over, his body crushing hers. Surprise and a little bit of pain flashed across her face, but he didn’t care. Pinning her wrists above her head, he eased her legs further apart and thrust roughly into her, again and again. “Scream for me, Pansy,” he murmured, brushing his smirk against her jaw. And she did, an ear-shattering cry that sent electricity down his spine. He couldn’t hold back anymore, and as he spilled his seed inside her, he bit down on the soft skin of her neck.

Harry hoped it was hard enough to leave a mark.

* * *

 

Pansy’s body ached deliciously as she made her way back to the Slytherin dorm. She was sure to be sore tomorrow but she didn't mind. It had been worth it. Smiling dreamily, she replayed the night’s activities over in her mind. Draco had been more engaged, more interested in her than before. She didn’t even protest when he’d ducked out right after, muttering some vague excuse about Snape and a meeting. So Pansy let him go, feeling more certain than before that he was finally coming around.

A whispered conversation interrupted her musings. Normally she would’ve marched out and taken points but the mention of Draco’s name sent her sliding into the shadows and listening intently.

“…Malfoy looked like he didn’t even want to be there.”

“Yeah, well, he could’ve been easier on my arm…”

The two students walked past her, complaining about their stint in detention, until the moving staircase whisked their blue-trimmed robes out of sight.

Cold fear washed over her. Pansy felt sick, as if the bottom of her stomach had given out. Surely those Ravenclaws were mistaken. Draco was with her tonight, not with those disgusting Carrows.

An image suddenly came to her, that of Draco looking down at her while she pleasured him. His eyes were glazed with lust and with something else, something she’d ignored at that time.

It was fury.

Alarm bells began clanging all over the castle, signaling the arrival of a particular intruder. Her mind cleared, Pansy ignored her protesting muscles and flew down the hall, wand gripped firmly in her hand.

If she moved quickly enough, she might get to Potter first.


End file.
